Miners of Other Worlds
by StormingIsraphel
Summary: Come to read about a group of minecraftians who are mining one day and come across an odd rainbow ore, upon trying to smelt it, something bad happens, not spoiling it, rated t for language, minor gore, and possible romance, also for sky's feud with squids... no flames, read and review, OC's welcome, only from minecraft and my little pony, note the notch in this story is the NPC one
1. What Kind Of Block Is That (Flashback)

So… Minecraft crossover everyone, this features the characters Skitscape Notch Antvenom Sky, Steve, and my Minecraft character, Flaminggalvacore.

Disclaimer; I don't own mlp or Minecraft, the game's owner has a character featured though. And I don't lead the skyarmy either, that belongs to its rightful leader SkythekidRS

Note: Honeydew Xephos Lalna Chimneyswift11 Gamechap and Bertiechap may make appearances, I don't know.

Chapter 1; what kind of block is that (flashback chapter)

I grunted heaving myself up onto the stone ledge, I had half a stack of diamond and some budder ore, I checked my map I drew out of the cave, hearing a grunt I heard sky climbing up behind me, I turned and grabbed his hand, pulling him up, I heard a hissing sound, just before the creeper could blow I spun around and hit it with my pickaxe.

"nice save flame." My friend said, I smiled, placing my pick on my back. I took out my torches, noticing a dark cave path to the left I hadn't drawn out yet, I walked down, placing a torch I found a bit of mossy cobble, then I heard the groaning.

"sky! We got a dungeon, get your sword ready." I said, taking a torch, I threw a planting shot into said dungeon, the light startled the zombies who glared at me, I took my sword out and charged, kicking one down I stabbed him, pulling my sword free, I killed off a few more while sky took on the rest.

I took out my pick and began hitting the spawner till it broke, I opened a chest and got the loot, there was five gunpowder, three wheat, two cocoa beans, a saddle, and a bucket, as well as a green record disk, cat, as I recognized it.

Alright, I began mining some of the mossy cobble, I broke a chunk and was hit by a yellow shine, gold. "SKY! FOUND SOME BUDDER!" I yelled over my shoulder, he got his pickaxe out and began mining it as I finished the mossy cobble, on my internal chat I could see ant and skits talking, they had been in the nether and were talking about some sort of…. Rainbow ore.

As sky and I got above ground they arrived, I took the ore in my hand examining it, I decided to smelt it to see what happened, I heard the furnace and all the blocks begin to hiss, sky let out a startled yelp as an explosion went off and everything went black.

Equestria, third pov

Twilight continued looking outside, her friends were all sleeping over, in the middle of a slumber party, when she went downstairs she heard a terrifying boom before a shockwave hit the town, shattering her houses windows and knocking everything over, as for the other houses, parts were blown off.

"ow…. What…. Was that?" she asked, her friends shrugged, she heard something crash into the bookcase but couldn't see, as it was terribly dark, she casted a light spell only to be met by a blocky creature who stared at her for a second, half his face was pale white with a red-eye, possibly due to the explosion doing damage, it healed and he took out what looked like an axe, hitting the door which turned to some sort of liquid and absorbed into him, before he took off, running faster than any athlete ever known.

"what the?" was all rainbow dash could say in response, twilight began to write a letter but spike already belched one up, she read it and then froze, not only were they tasked with seeing what caused the explosion, but finding anything it would've caused to appear or whatever, and that creature, he was part of it.

Galvacore's pov

I kept running, into a deep forest, I threw down a torch and looked up to see skits unconscious on a branch, I found sky against a tree and antvenom was out like a light too, his cape torn from the blast.

I heard steps coming, I moved my unconscious companions close and spiked a splash potion of invisibility and one of night vision into the ground as they woke up. I looked around and saw the same purple creature as before, with the same group as before, plus a white one. Then I heard sky whisper.

"oh god…. The mod was bad enough, now I have to live with SEEING them." He said over our internal chat, antvenom just watched. "hey sky, I think the big white one's wearing budder." I replied, he brightened up at the mention, and sure enough, I was right, however they all had budder on.

"bows out, be ready, we're gonna surprise them." I whispered, climbing into the thick canopy, my teammates followed suit, our invisibility potion wore off and we drank night vision once more. We waited till we had them surrounded in the right angle.

"wait…." I said, the purple one's horn lit up. "arrows drawn… NOW!" I yelled the last word, we all dropped, bow's raised and aimed for the nearest targets, they all jumped from being startled, sky drew the string on his bow tight, the golden string began glowing with the power enchantment he put on it.

"don't move and we wont hurt you!" I said, the white one picked up something and threw it, I aimed my bow as did my teammates, we all shot arrows at the same precise spot, redirecting the object. I felt something hit my armor which let out a blinding glow, the blinding shield enchantment kicked in.

"GAH! MY EYES!" one yelled out, I heard hissing behind me, turning I came face to face with what looked like a part chicken, part snake, just as I started to turn to stone I heard a thwip as one of sky's arrow's tore through the creature's skull and became lodged, killing it.

"alright, into the trees before they aren't blind anymore, sneak away and stay clear, we're gonna mess with them a bit." I said, we scattered as the blindness wore off. They looked around, and then froze at the sight of the dead… whatever it was, the gold-tipped arrow lodged in its skull.

I heard one start crying, poor thing must love animals, I whistled and my wolf appeared beside me with a silent 'woof' I gave him a pat on the head and walked forward with my weapons tucked away, the wolf stood at my side, when a cyan one got close to me my pet growled in response.

"that's him saying, back off." I said, my eyes flickered purple startling her, I heard a thunder-clap as a lightning bolt struck a nearby creature, said creature was turned to a crisp instantly. "BOYS! GROUP UP! NOTCH IS NEAR!" I called, my friends got close and sheathed their weapons, sky's gold tipped arrows gave him away as the creature's killer.

"how c-could you h-harm a creature l-l-like that?" she asked, he glanced at her and then facepalmed. "sky, chill out, hey maybe we can get our hands on some budder bars and make some armor." I said, causing him to brighten up once more, as a man in a brown worn shirt appeared, his pants were gray, he had no hair and he had a black beard, a cape was on and it had the signature emblem of Minecraft.

Sky's cape was different, his was blue and had the image of a gold pickaxe, its grip and everything was gold, antvenom's was that of fire and a dark maroon creeper face, I was working on a cape that was ment to represent the end, I had been raised by endermen when I was young anyhow.

I rose my axe and then I threw it, hearing the snap of the wooden… wolf? That it hit… said wolf let out a yipe of pain, I grabbed my axe and tore it out, bringing a stream of saplike blood with it. "wolves made of wood, hey sky didn't you do a more wolves mod or something?" I asked, wiping the blood off my axe causing small items to drop off.

"I don't know, I think ant did." He said, antvenom nodded, he heard silent footsteps then a hiss, he jumped away as the now noticed creeper exploded, flinging the blocky people into a few trees, knocking the axe from my hand, it landed at the feet of the tallest of the creatures startling her.

"agh… fuckin' creepers man." Sky mumbled, I picked up my axe and bowed apologetically. She smiled as I stood, deciding id need it, I took out my diamond armor and equipped it this was all new to me, I stood and looked towards the dark, hearing a howling sound I decided to leave, I took out a torch and spiked it down, it pushed any hostiles back, I took my bow out and shoot an arrow into a wolf's head, the creature fell to the ground. "go! GO! O shouted to my friends, they formed and guided the… ponies… out of the forest. When we got to the town we had to make arrangements, sky said he would make his own house, antvenom and skitscape bunked up with applejack and I stayed with twilight, the second I got in the guest room I had my armor off and I crashed on the bed, passing out instantly.

End flashback chapter

a/n: that's just flame recollecting what happened on arrival, the real story starts in the town, with the minecraftians resting, however sky does stay isolated, as he doesn't really like being around ponies, he does however like the fact they use budder for currency so he has gold bars he carries around, which makes him rich, I guess. Anyways, continue reading, and reviewing, any oc's are welcome, be it my little pony OR Minecraft. Peace out, also note that flame or galvacore are the nicknames of my character in this as well.


	2. Got Any Diamonds?

Chapter 2; Got any diamonds?

a/n: this chapter, contains the diamond dogs, however the difference is, they kidnap flame as well, as he's good for mining.

Dragonfire1212: it really doesn't matter, flame needs a bigger crew, and pinkie pie would like a new friend, so its your choice, you can even put them in the sky army if you choose to do so. Its all up to you friend.

I kept walking beside rarity, spike was with us pulling a gem cart, rarity looked to a spot and pointed, I hit the ground till the gem appeared, I picked it up and handed it to spike who in turn placed it on the cart.

"how do you… stand… this heat?" rarity asked me. "its natural In my world, especially in the jungle biomes, the heat there prevents the construction of snow golems, so I build iorn ones." I replied as I took my pick out and broke another cluster of gems, giving the fragments to spike who placed them on the cart.

"well for someone who can stand heat, finding gems must be easy." A voice said, a small dog in a spiked collar with a red vest on appeared from the ground. I unsheathed my sword and equipped my armor, which both were made with diamond.

"and just WHAT do you want filthy scumbag." I shot back, spike went wide eyed. "wow… harsh." He said, I felt something grab my arms trying to take my blade, I absorbed it and took out my pick, swinging in a wide arc I hit whatever grabbed me, the dog which was a bit bigger, yelped and staggered to the side.

"you are good at hunting gems, so we hunt you instead." The little one replied, I threw my axe, it missed his head and dug into a tree pretty deeply. "spike, get the others of my race, and the rest of the mane six, follow the blocky trail." I said, as I felt a sharp pain then everything went black.

When I woke up I was in a cell, instantaneously I threw my ender pearl through the bars, teleporting me, I pinned a diamond dog, as I guessed, to the wall behind him, my sword to his neck. "explain yourself now, and ill spare your miserable life."

"we… put em out!" he ordered, I felt a sharp pain before everything went black. When I woke up my sword was missing, I started digging, sneaking three diamonds, I took two sticks, the diamond dogs saw as I arranged them on a crafting bench I set down, I slammed my fist down and a diamond pick formed.

"if your gonna get me to work, then do some yourself!" I said, throwing a pick to one as I started digging the entire cave out, I heard a hissing somewhere then a loud boom, sounds like they found us.

"this way!" I heard the echo clear, I saw sky's silhouette and I dived, grabbing my sword I threw it at the nearest diamond dog, the sword tore through him, as I took it out and got ready to fight.

"nice timin' gents." I said, all of us except sky had diamond armor, his was gold." Sky stepped forward, ant fired an arrow taking out one diamond dog, then skits took his turn, throwing his pick and it hit one's head.

"let's go before more show up!" ant said, we turned and ran, hearing the barks of our pursuing enemies, I had rarity clinging to my back.

"almost there, skits, close the path." I said, he spun around and fired an explosive arrow, the dogs stopped and looked at it curiously. "CURIOSITY KILLS! NIGHT NIGHT IDGETS!" I yelled over my shoulder. We got clear just as the arrow exploded causing the whole tunnel to cave in behind us.

"whew…" I heard ant breathe out. "guys… thanks for… saving me." Rarity did something completely unexpected, she kissed my cheek. When she walked off I put my hand on the exact spot. "well… someone likes you." Sky said. "shut up sky, or do I have to tell fluttershy about how many squids you've killed?" I asked, he froze.

"she wouldn't like that, would she?" he asked. I shook my head. We began to walk back to twilight's, then I heard a hiss. "CREEPER! DUCK AND COVER!" I yelled, we all dived and skits took his bow out and aimed at a… rainbow… maned… "DASHIE!" I yelled out of anger, she just fell to the ground laughing.

End

a/n: well, first splosion of the fic, but expect more, and yes there will be creepers, not sure when though, leave an idea of where to attack in the comments, and tell if I should have them fight discord, chrysalis, or sombra. Peace out peeps. Also, sorry if it was a bit short, I was kiiind of rushed. Nah jk, I promise a four parter at some point.


End file.
